1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a method and an apparatus for changing a user interface based on user motion information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis device irradiates ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to a target object and receives echo signals reflected from the target object, thereby obtaining images regarding the interior of the target object (e.g., tomography of soft tissues or blood flow). Particularly, an ultrasound diagnosis device may be used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of a target object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage.
Such an ultrasound diagnosis device may display information regarding a target object in real-time. Furthermore, an ultrasound diagnosis device causes no radioactive exposure like X-ray, thus being highly safe. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnosis device is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices, including a computer tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) device, a nuclear medical diagnosis device, etc.